Hearts Adrift
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: two new mutants are found but will they find love in this new place or will they find each other. EvanOC & Remy OC previosly called shells. Rated for language and crude humor!FINISHED!
1. Oxinite

A/N hey people I'm back and kickin sop read on, I got this idea from my friend she loves Evan and we got bored and were in the pool and the idea for this story hit me well hit us and I wrote it down since shes not that good at that. Any way enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men wish I did own the Cajun hottie but sadly I don't, any way I do own Oxinite  
  
Chapter 1  
Oxinite  
  
Oxinite walked through the streets, things were so different now well since the hurting. She shivered as the cold wind bit against her face the cold chilling her to the bone. She walked by an open door where a father was ushering his children out of the cold. Oxinite reached up her hand to brush a tear away she would not cry she promised herself she would not cry. She wished she could be like the little girl she was a month ago sweet carefree but then it started. . It had been a week now since their deaths.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Oxinite walked in the door to her house in the suburbs of New York.  
  
"mom I'm home"  
  
"hi sweety can you do the dishes please'  
  
"do I have to'  
  
"yes, you want to go up an the trust factor don't you"  
  
"oh not this again just get off my back" she started up the stairs  
  
"I don't want to have to tell you a second time now please do the dishes"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Oxinite how dare you talk to me that way you have no right"  
  
'yes I do I'm a human being too"  
  
"don't you use that tone with me"  
  
"why not you use it with me all the time"  
  
'i'm the mother here"  
  
"yeah well I wish you weren't"  
  
"you don't mean that"  
  
'trust me I do"  
  
"I don't trust you"  
  
"oh god not this stupid thing yet again"  
  
"do not use the lords name in vain"  
  
"I can do what ever the hell I want to do"  
  
"how dare you use that language"  
  
"I'm 14I live in that language"  
  
"go to your room"  
  
"why"  
  
"1"  
  
"make me"  
  
"2"  
  
"your impossible"  
  
"3"  
  
"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD" Oxinite screamed at her mother. Pain surged through her head the room started to darken Oxinite closed her eyes. She heard a scream then the light came back. She opened her eyes to see her mom on the floor a gaping hole in her chest.  
  
"mom" Panic creeped into her voice  
  
" mom" she ran down the stairs and felt for a pulse. There was none, what had happened last thing she said was I wish you were dead and then she was. Oxinite backed away the realization of what she had done setting in, she killed her mom. She heard the door open and her dad walk in.  
  
"I'm home" he walked towards the kitchen. Oxinite's heart beat in her ears what was she going to tell him. She heard his gasp he looked his daughter in the eye she looked guilty.  
  
"what did you do"  
  
"I. I don't know"  
  
"you did this didn't you" she nodded her head  
  
'but I didn't mean to it just happened"  
  
"like hell it just happened" her father started crying.  
  
"go to your room I'll deal with you later"  
  
"your not going to call the police on me are you"  
  
"I'm still deciding that"  
  
"dad I'm your daughter" she started crying  
  
"you killed someone I have to report you"  
  
"no you don't"  
  
"you killed your mom" he screamed  
  
" I told you I didn't mean to" I started to get dark again Oxinite screamed as she watched the darkness go straight through her dad's chest. She curled up in a little ball and cried, she did it she killed them. She didn't mean to but she did. Oxinite got up and arranged them to where they were holding hands then she ran up to her room. She packed some of her cloths in a duffel bag the neighbors would be here soon. She jumped out her window onto the tree and scaled down it. Once her feet touched the ground she took off she had no idea where she was going she just was going.  
  
The professor was in his study when he heard Cerebro beep. He pressed a button on his desk and a hidden panel opened he put the helmet on. He hear it hum to life.  
  
"new mutant detected" the computerized voice said. The Professor clicked a few buttons on the control panel bring up a profile of a girl.  
  
"interesting"  
  
Remy sat in the rec room playing poker with Rogue, they used to date but it didn't work out probably because she was all for fighting the good fight and he wanted to have too much fun. So they broke up but they stayed friends, which was good because he would hat to have the gothic beauty after his blood.  
  
"x-men meet in the briefing room suited up" everyone jumped up and raced out of the room.  
  
Five minutes later everyone was suited up ready to go, Remy sat next to Rogue playing with a card in his hand.  
  
"hello everyone cerebro has detected a new mutant in New York she seems to be having trouble with her powers her name is Oxinite Kinobi her parents died about a week ago not much is known about their deaths it is a mystery but I have a feeling our mutant is the cause.  
  
"but vhy vouold she kill her own parents?"  
  
"I don't know, but she is a danger in her emotional state anything could happen I suggest we move fast"  
  
"right okay everyone into the jet now" Scott said Everyone raced out of the room and into the jet and took off. Just as they left the professor heard another beep he went into his office and pressed he button to open the panel.  
  
Evan sat at the back pulling spikes in and out of his skin it was something to do at least. He watched as the world flew by as they soared through the sky. Something about being airborne always made him nervous he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. He wrenched his view from the window to straight ahead they were landing. He undid his belt just as they touched down.  
  
"so Scott where is this mutant anyway"  
  
"she could be anywhere Professor said she is on the move which means we have to move out Even you go that way. Scott started assigning ways for everyone to go but I just left. I always loved the ground it was solid and you could skateboard on it, I turned down an alley nothing I saw another ahead. I kicked the ground to keep my momentum up I hopped the curb and went in, I saw nothing I was about to leave when I heard it. It was soft but I knew that sound someone was crying. Being the softy I am I got of my board and went to look for the source. I found it a girl about 14 jet-black hair with puffy eyes. She was so small it looked like she had not eaten in days.  
  
"hi" she looked up and backed away.  
  
"no stay away I'll hurt you I don't want to hurt you" she burst into tears  
  
"shh its okay" I reached my hand towards her face she let me touch her cheek it was burning up she must have a fever. I moved a little closer.  
  
"why are you crying?"  
  
"I did something bad and I can't take it back" she started to shiver, I pulled my coat off and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"so whats your name?"  
  
"Oxinite whats yours?" she sniffed  
  
"Evan, hey you wanna come with me I could get you a warm bed and some food"  
  
"yeah that would be great"  
  
"can you walk" she tried to stand up he legs wobbled and buckled as she put weight on them. I caught her before she hit the ground  
  
"guess that's a no" she smiled weakly at me. I picked her up in my arms and headed back to the jet. Everyone was gone when I arrived I laid her down on one of the beds on board. I started to walk away when she grabbed my arm.  
  
"please don't go" I bent down and kissed her fore head.  
  
"I'll be right back" I walked into the cockpit and radioed the others to come back.  
  
He kissed me oh my god. Sure it was on my forehead but hey a kiss is a kiss and he's so cute. But would he accept me and what if a hurt him no I could not hurt some one as nice as him. My curse would not take him too. I sat up and tried to stand but my legs were to weak to carry me I fell to the floor.  
  
I heard something hit the ground I raced back into the cabin to see Oxinite on the ground she was trying to get up.  
  
"girl what are you doing"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
  
"how would you hurt me" I placed her back on the bed.  
  
"I have this curse I don't know how it works but it. it. it killed my parents I killed my parents"  
  
"hey its not a curse it's a mutation"  
  
"a mutation?"  
  
"yeah see I have one too" I pulled a spike out of my hand. She stared at in awe  
  
"that's soo cool"  
  
"yeah well not everyone thinks so, but that's why I go to the Xavier institute to help train my powers and to help protect me"  
  
"that sounds. great" her eyes started to brim with tears  
  
"whats wrong"  
  
"they would never let a murderer into that school"  
  
"hey it was a mistake you didn't mean to it was an accident"  
  
"but they're dead and its my fault" she buried her head in my chest I stared down at her then instinctively my arms went around her.  
  
"shhhh its okay the proff can help you control your powers so that does not happen again it will be fine trust me"  
  
"are there others like us"  
  
"of course"  
  
"do you think they'll hate me because I killed some one"  
  
"no they're understanding they wont hate you I promise"  
  
"you'll stay with me wont you"  
  
"of course" she hugged him again. Then the rest of the team came in.  
  
"um Evan" Jean's voice rang in his ear he immediately let go.  
  
"um hi"  
  
"is that the mutant" Scott asked  
  
"yeah"  
  
"okay that's good lets go the professor has detected another one of the coast of Spain she seems to be in trouble"  
  
"then lets go" Oxinite sat up and Evan sat next to her. She felt so safe with him, her eyelids drooped with sleep as she has not slept in many days.  
  
"its okay you can sleep" as if on cue she dropped her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. She knew this was the beginning of a great friendship and maybe more.  
  
A/N: yeah yeah I know finish your other stories they just seem to be piling up but this one has stuck and I wanted to get it on paper, anyway I need a title so if you could give me some ideas that would be great thanks. Don't worry you Remy lovers trust me he will be in this but my friend is giving me a lot of ideas so I have to have Evan as one of the main characters but trust me this is a good story. By the way the friend is cheese-nip of pain she does not update a lot but hey at least she posts. ~Rogue LeBeau  
  
SHOUT OUTS  
  
I don't have any, so please review 


	2. Mermaid

Disclaimer: yeah still own zip but I do own Agony  
  
Chapter 2  
Mermaid  
  
Agony walked along the beach hand in hand with Juan.  
  
"oh Juan yo amor tu"   
  
"y yo amor tu"   
  
"tu agrado nunca irte me agrado tu?"   
  
"nunca mi chica"   
  
"gracias"   
  
"porque haces ora?"   
  
"yo solamente tene este sentimiento malo" I  
  
"conturba no yo agrado ampara tu"  
  
"oh Juan" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him he deepened the kiss, her knees started to get weak he put his strong arm around her back. Her head rushed with excitement, she could feel it spreading from her head to her toes. She felt like she would not be able to stand on her own. He finally broke the kiss and stared into her eyes they were red wait red! He looked at the rest of her she had her black hair and fins her skirt had completely disappeared.  
  
"Juan, que esta es?"   
  
"tu mira a tu" she looked down at her self, he let go of her she fell to the ground. He started to back up.  
  
"Juan ayuda me por favor"   
  
"no"  
  
"Juan"  
  
"NO" he ran away screaming no she started to cry when her throat closed up she couldn't breath every bone in her body wanted to be in the water. She felt the waves brush against her tail using her arms she pulled her self towards the water. Once the water touched her skin she felt a little better but she needed top be under water. She pulled her self in a little more still gasping for air. She willed the water to come in a big wave, out of nowhere a wave sent the entire beach under water. She drank in the water like air she flipped her tail and swam out into the deep water.  
  
Remy sat in the back of the jet still playing with the card in his hand. He was bored who wouldn't be he was stuck on a jet with nothing to do on his way to Spain. God life really sucked sometimes, who was this mutant anyway. The prof said she had to be handled gently and that she had some kind of need. He didn't know not like he really paid attention. He looked around at the others Evan and Oxinite had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders. Jean was asleep on Scott's chest while Scott was in turn resting his head on hers. Rogue had fallen asleep to her cd player on her brother's shoulder. Kitty slept on his other shoulder while he laid his head on Kitty's. it seemed everyone had someone except him he was lonely. He stared out the window and finally fell asleep on the window.  
  
Agony was now on her forth day as a freak she did not like it one bit she wanted to go home but every time she went near shore she was attacked. She had a big gash in her side where a spear had lodged itself she pulled it out put there was still the hole she tried to patch it up with her shirt but she was running out of shirt to soak up the blood. Her arms had cuts and bruises where fishhooks had caught her skin. She finally had found a quiet place to rest. It was a tiny secluded grotto just perfect for one person. She swam out some time to get fish but always lost her appetite when she saw them still alive. Now she rested in there just waiting for the angel of death to claim her she had lost so much blood and was hungry she just wanted it to end. Agony felt the bandage it was soaked she sat up and took of her shirt leaving her completely exposed like she cared no one would find her any way. She ripped off the bandage and tore up her shirt in to one last bandage. She laid down and listened to her stomach growl wanting food.  
  
They finally landed in a deserted area of the beach everyone had at least some sleep so they were energized. It was dark perfect time of night for Remy. He loved the night it enticed him to no end.  
  
"okay everyone we have to go in teams the Professor said she was in this area which means she could be anywhere he also said she might be the water" everyone starred at Scott  
  
"homme what sane person would be out in d' water dis late at night"  
  
"thanks for volunteering for the water part of the search"  
  
"wait a minute"  
  
"sugah ya heard tha boss guy bettah git ya swimsuit on" Remy stomped back into the jet and changed into a swimsuit. Evan and Oxinite were still asleep. Oh sure he got to sleep while I have to go swimming isn't life great. He walked out of the jet and saw a water ski waiting for him in the water.  
  
"well at least dey provide transport"  
  
Agony felt another presence in the grotto with her she looked up to see a shark coming right at her she screamed. Not like anyone would come but she still did, she kept screaming until the shark bit into her fin then she screamed harder she was to weak to defend her self.  
  
Remy heard a scream he instantly turned the water ski and sped in the direction the scream came from. He heard it get louder and he increased his speed. a cave came into view as the screams were getting louder. He pulled up to the entrance of it there was no way the bike would fit. He jumped off into the water and swam under his head popped up out of the water and he saw a shark gnawing at a squirming tail. Thinking it was just a fish he started to leave then he heard it again the scream of pure agony from right there he quickly charged some cards and threw them at the shark, it stopped gnawing and looked at him. Remy jumped out of the water just as the shark went under him. He looked up to see the most beautiful face looking at him. Her Ruby eyes looked into his demon eyes.  
  
"te llamas?" she asked  
  
"m' sorry but I don' speak y' language chere"  
  
"no duele por favor, no duele" Remy saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
"s' okay Remy he a friend" she looked at him like he was going to attack her. He looked down her body looking for injuries. No wonder shes afraid of you look at this she had multiple cuts on her arms some pretty deep she had a huge gash in her tail wait tail? This must be her mutation; he continued his inspection to find the fresh wound the shark had left was bleeding and bad. He saw her eyes start to close. No, he jumped into the water and swam over to her he climbed onto the little landmass her upper body was on. She tried to get away but he pulled her weak form onto his lap. She looked up at him and started top cry. Now what damn different languages, he did the only thing he could he pulled her into a hug she pushed away. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around one of the bigger gashes on her arm. He motioned for her to bring up her tail she did reluctantly he ripped another piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound the shark left. He looked up at her face her eyes were full of sorrow. He again looked down her body to find any injuries he missed when he realized she had no shirt on. He immediately pulled his shirt off and handed it to her. She took it.  
  
"gracias senor"   
  
"y' welcome" she put the shirt on the movement obviously causing her pain. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek then she dived under the water and swam out.  
  
"wait, merde" he dove in after her she was swimming ahead of him but slowly her blood stained the water red. He caught up to her and pulled her to the surface. She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"y' injuries dey to bad fo' y' t' swim" she looked at him, he motioned to her injuries and she under stood but still started to back away. He motioned for her to follow him he swam to the ski and got on. She stayed in the water below him. He held his hand out to her she slowly gave him her hand he pulled her up onto the bike in front of him so he could keep her from falling off. He took off she clutched his arm. They finally arrived back at the beach. He got off and held his arms out for her, he motioned to the jet, he saw her eyes widen as she started to choke. Remy started to panic she wasn't getting any air he pressed his comm. Badge.  
  
"Cyclops here"  
  
"cyke I tink I got d' girl but she hurt real bad an' not getting any air"  
  
"hang on we'll be right there" She didn't have that much time wait she was a fish right so he picked her up and carried her a little deeper into the water and laid her under the water.  
  
"Remy what are you doing you'll drown her" Remy heard Cyclops coming towards him he wasn't actually holding her she came up above the water.  
  
"gracias"   
  
Cyclops stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.  
  
"Gambit what were you thinking she could have drowned"  
  
"d' femme need d' water t' breath"  
  
"excuse me one side coming through" beast pushed through the two boys to see a frightened young girl who looked really beat up. She tried to get away but passed out when she moved her tail.  
  
"oh my stars and garters" beast looked at her she was half fish half human more like a mermaid.  
  
A/N: hey there has been this person reviewing me who does not have an account the name is Dangerous Q-Tip I would just like to see you do better its, okay when you sit here typing for three hours and when your done you just want to post it and get it over with your entitled to make a few mistakes so when you have written a story and have to update it then you can come tell me my story is plot less, and has grammatical errors now thank you for listening to my bitching bye for now. ~Rogue LeBeau Ps and Dangerous Q-Tip if you have read better then don't read my story its quite simple okay bye now 


	3. Note

Sorry but shells is not going down I have had so many flames about my god damned grammar well you Bitchs you can just take your stupid grammar and shove it up your ass now fuck off if you don't like my grammar then don't read the flippen story thank you good bye. 


	4. Agony

Disclaimer: I own Agony and Oxinite nothing else  
  
Chapter 3  
Agony  
  
Agony tried to get away from the strange men and blue demon but the lack of food and blood loss was catching up to her and she passed out.  
  
"Remy why did you put her under, water yes of course she needs water to breath here empty that and fill it up with water" he handed Cyclops an oxygen tank. "Remy help me bandage her tail" Remy picked her head up on his lap while beast wrapped her tail in gauze.  
  
"that should do it for now until I can get them cleaned up, Scott are you done with that tank yet, excellent"  
  
Beast fit the mask over her mouth and picked her up and ran back to the jet. Everyone quickly filed in to the jet and strapped in beast took Agony to the back and laid her on one of the beds he removed the shirt piece that was soaked with blood from her arm and wrapped it in gauze. This was not good she was very thin probably due to lack of food and blood loss it's a miracle she is still alive. Cyclops was really putting the petal to the metal as he flew them home top speed. The jet landed and beast rushed out with Agony in his arms the water tank on his back. He rushed her into the med bay and began cleaning her wounds he sewed back together the ones on her tail and her arm the rest he cleaned and bandaged. He put IV needles into her arm to help feed her a little. That was all he could do. He went to fill another tank with water. Remy saw him leave and slipped in to see her, she was so beautiful her black hair framed her face perfectly. He brushed a lock out of her eyes she stirred a little but stayed asleep. What was he thinking why was he acting like this he never acted like this before.  
  
"seems you have taken a fancy to our young mermaid friend"  
  
"what y' be talking bout homme she jus pretty"  
  
"yes yes of course our resident ladies man could never have his heart stolen by a fair beautiful mermainian"  
  
"shut up" Remy stormed out of the med bay. What was wrong with him, how could his heart have been stolen by her, she was half fish for crying out load. He walked back upstairs to his room. Shes just another pretty girl yeah that's it. Remy fell asleep to his own mental ravings.  
  
Agony woke up with a start; she looked up expecting to see the rock ceiling of the grotto. She did not it was a real ceiling was she normal again was it all a bad dream. She jerked up causing the tube to come out of the tank she started to cough and choke as the water was taken away from her, the demon came in I tried to get away but I still had my tail. So this is how it ended looking into the eyes of a blue demon gasping for my last breath. She saw the demon reconnect something she could breathe again. Where was she?  
  
"donde estoy?"  
  
"I'm sorry my dear could you repeat that" great another language why didn't she pay attention in English class. Wonder if French will work?  
  
"bonjour" (A/N okay I took Spanish not French so the text in these will be the stuff being said in French)  
  
"so French okay hang on" the Demon put up a finger she assumed he wanted her to wait so she did. He pressed a button and said some more things.  
  
"he will be here in a minute" yeah nothing, what was he saying, it made her think of her algebra teacher how she understood nothing out of his mouth as well. But that made her think of home and Juan. She started to cry why did this happen to her he had just said that he would never leave her now he probably would never ever look at her again. The blue demon tried to comfort me even though he had no idea what I was crying over. Men, really god bring a woman in here and she would be able to tell what I was crying about. Another man came in the door I stopped crying and looked at him. It was they guy who saved me from the shark.  
  
"what d' y' want hank"  
  
"apparently our mermaid speaks French"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yes so it seems"  
  
she started to cry Remy pulled her in close 


	5. School Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or evo  
  
Chapter 4  
School Disaster  
  
Oxinite woke up to someone's snoring; she looked to her side to see Evan sound asleep on her shoulder. They had just landed the jolt had awakened her. She poked him in the side.  
  
"Evan"  
  
"five more minutes" he snuggled closer to her, she started to blush.  
  
"you porcupine get up were home"  
  
"what?" Evan sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"were here"  
  
"oh come on" he grabbed Oxinite's hand and dragged her out of the jet.  
  
"where are we going?"  
  
"to get something to eat I'm starved" she caught up with him but he did not let go of her hand. He led her into the dining room, she gasped it was huge.  
  
"wow"  
  
"yeah its big and the food is great" he directed her attention to a table piled with food.  
  
"come on we can eat in my room and beat the dinner rush" they each grabbed a plate and piled it with anything they wanted. Just as they left the room all the newbies raced into the room and took it over.  
  
"this way" he led her up the stairs past numerous rooms until they got to one. He opened the door. There were skater posters everywhere, he walked over to his bed and sat down he motioned for her to sit next to him. She walked in and sat down on his bed.  
  
"are you sure we can be in here"  
  
"why not"  
  
'I don't know its kind of strange I mean being in a boys room"  
  
"hey its fine as long as they don't hear any noises then they don't care" Oxinite blushed, he looked at her.  
  
"sorry, yeah I have a real problem with modesty"  
  
"its okay I have just never met anyone like you"  
  
"should I take that as a compliment"  
  
"you're the sweetest straight guy I've ever met and sex isn't the only thing on your mind" she blushed even harder  
  
"yeah well my mom did a good job of raising me"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"so nothing in the looks department?"  
  
"of course your hot" she blushed even harder and looked at the ground.  
  
"please forget I said that I'm making a complete fool of my self"  
  
"no your not trust me your not as bad as Kitty when Lance was here oh god she was blushing all the time I could have gagged my self"  
  
"sounds like a hell house"  
  
"yeah but luckily he left and Kitty went back to normal well her normal"  
  
"I had a friend in New York that all she thought about was guys it was really sickening she never shut up"  
  
"I don't even want to imagine"  
  
"yeah but I miss her a little"  
  
"hey girl you'll make new friends trust me, hey you already did"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"welcome" they finished the rest of their meal while talking about how their life was like before their mutation and how her life will be like. By 7:00 they had finished their dinners and were talking.  
  
"I guess I should go"  
  
"why its only 7"  
  
"yeah but I'm really tired" she yawned to prove her point  
  
"okay don't start that, I'll show you your room"  
  
"thanks" they walked down the hall he led her to a vacant room, he turned to leave.  
  
"Evan"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"thanks, thanks for everything" she hugged him.  
  
"your welcome, now get some sleep we have school in the morning"  
  
"oh fuuuun"  
  
"see ya tomorrow"  
  
"yeah see ya" she closed the door and laid on the bed and sighed. Everything was going to get better she knew it, if only her parents were here to see how happy she was but hey were gone forever. She curled up into a ball and started to cry, she eventually cried her self to sleep.  
  
It was 3 in the morning by what she could tell; Agony stared at the ceiling she just couldn't fall asleep. She heard movement from the door, she quickly pretended to be asleep. The sounds stopped she strained her ears for any sound then she heard it breathing right behind her. She quickly turned around her hand smacking something.  
  
,checking out the scenery  
  
I  
  
Remy picked her up along with the water tank and headed for the door they made it out the door to the Patio.  
  
Remy carefully removed the mask, she started to gasp for air he lowered her into the pool. She slithered out of his arms. The water felt wonderful against her skin she tried not to move her tail a lot but hey it was a workout for her arms. Remy sat by the edge watching her, she was like a little girl at Christmas time. She surfaced again.  
  
he took off his shirt and jumped in, it was freezing.  
  
Remy got out of the pool and wrapped himself in a towel  
  
I  
  
"Remy go inside" Ororo came outside still in her silk night gown.  
  
"k stormy, but she'll be lonely"  
  
"I will stay out here with her the cold does not bother me"  
  
"so you're a mermaid" yeah what was she saying oh well might as well just swim.  
  
"can you understand me child guess not" Ororo sat on the side of the pool watching her swim it was quite beautiful the way her tail flipped ever so slightly. And what a tail it was black, with a dark red stripe 'V' going from her waist to about her knees. Agony finally came above water she peeled off the stupid hospital gown, and threw it out of the pool before going back under the water. Ororo picked up the forgotten gown and placed it on a chair to dry. She floated her self up to her room and sifted through her drawers until she found a bikini top it was black with a red shell design in the center it was a bit small for her now but it should fit the mermaid fine. She picked it up and floated back down to the pool area, when the mermaid came up again she handed the top to her. Agony saw the woman handing her a top she took it and smiled at her she tied it on her self at least it was some modesty. She yawned and dove under again she came up in one of the alcoves and fell asleep.  
  
Today was Oxinite's fist day at Bayville, and she was still asleep. Evan looked at her she looked so perfect asleep he poked her in the side she stirred a little but stayed asleep. He poked her again she still was a sleep; she turned over onto the stomach and buried her head in her pillow. Evan got an evil idea and slapped her butt.  
  
"eeep" Evan laughed as her face went beat red she turned around ready to kill but blushed harder when she saw him.  
  
"morning girl"  
  
"why did you do that"  
  
"you wouldn't get up any other way"  
  
"still"  
  
"oh come on breakfast ids being served and if you don't get down there soon your not going to get anything"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"you want me to wait for you"  
  
"sure but out side"  
  
"awwww"  
  
"out" she pushed him out the door a huge smile on her face. Nothing could ruin this day not even school. She looked through the drawers and found cloths already in there in her size. She pulled out a pair of flare jeans and a black 'V' neck shirt. She dressed and ran a brush through her hair pulling it into a pony tail. She walked out the door and saw Evan leaning against the wall.  
  
"nice, very nice" she blushed  
  
"can we go"  
  
"of course" he walked with her down the hall to the stairs a smirk appeared on his face when they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"what are you planning"  
  
"nothing" he sat on the rail and slid down the banister landing perfectly at the bottom.  
  
"come on its fun"  
  
"I'll fall"  
  
"I'll catch you"  
  
"promise"  
  
"would I lie to you"  
  
"no"  
  
"good now come on" he held his arms out for her. She sat on the banister and let go she slid straight down into Evan knocking them both over laughing all the way down. They stayed like that just laughing enjoying the mood. Scott walked down the stairs and looked at them funny. Oxinite immediately got off Evan; he got up off the floor still laughing.  
  
"Evan?"  
  
"yeah cyke?"  
  
"what were you doing?"  
  
"absolutely nothing"  
  
"what ever come on were going to be late for breakfast" they all walked into the dining room Scott going off to be with jean while him and Oxinite ate breakfast.  
  
"so ya ready for ya first day of school?"  
  
"yeah I guess"  
  
"good cause unless we hurry were going to be late" they wolfed down their food and headed out the door  
  
her first class of the day was English fun, she walked into her classroom. Preps great, she took a seat at the back the bell rang and the teacher came in. a gust of wind went through the classroom as some one sat next to her. She kept looking straight ahead but could feel the person staring at her.  
  
"can I help you?"  
  
"yeah can I have your name and number?"  
  
"jerk"  
  
"whatever so whats your name?"  
  
"why should I tell you?"  
  
"whatsyournamewhatsyournamewhatsyournamewhatsyournamewhatsyourname"  
  
"alright its Oxinite yours?"  
  
"Pietro"  
  
"not nice to meet you"  
  
"that's great so you wanna have lunch with me today"  
  
"no"  
  
"great see you after class" the guy sped out of the room as the bell rang. Oxinite stalked out of the room visibly annoyed.  
  
"hey girl how was English"  
  
"oh great spent the entire time talking to a hyperactive moron"  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
"yeah how did you know?"  
  
"old friend" Evan clenched and unclenched his fist obviously showing his dislike for the person.  
  
'that guy really has a problem with the word no"  
  
'why did he hurt you"  
  
"no he asked me to have lunch with him and I said no but I figure I really wont have a choice in the matter"  
  
"hey you always have a choice and I'm here to protect that"  
  
"cute now quit the macho shit it suites you but its ticking me off"  
  
"fine hey see you at lunch right"  
  
"if I'm not abducted by speeding dicks yeah, bye" Oxinite ran to her next class dance yeah she hated to dance but it was the only open elective. The bell rang as she walked into class, everyone was in tights or a leotard there was a group of girls giggling in the corner. God please gag me, a girl about her age walked up to her.  
  
"you don't look like you really want to be here"  
  
"tryst me I don't"  
  
"neither do I but it was the only elective open"  
  
"same here, god if I hear one more giggle I think I'm going to die"  
  
"trust me I have tried they have a thing against suicide in this country"  
  
"your not from the US"  
  
"nope Britain"  
  
"cool whats your name?"  
  
"Betsy, yours"  
  
"Oxinite"  
  
"nice name"  
  
"thanks" the class started as everyone started to dance and work on routines Oxinite and Betsy just sat in the corner and griped about the morons of the school. The bell rang and the girls said goodbye as Oxinite headed for math. This was the class she hated most it just didn't make any sense. She sat down and pulled out her notebook, the teacher out up notes she pretty much ignored them and started doodling on her paper. By the time the bell finally rang her paper was filled with random doodles of her and Evan. God she was obsessed, it even sickened her. She walked out of the classroom paper still in hand, she walked in thought to her locker she did not even notice the boy leaning against the other locker. She put her books up; she turned around to be face to face with Pietro.  
  
"what do you want" she tried to shove him out of the way but he just ran be hind her before she could make contact.  
  
"just leave me alone" she threw the paper at him and ran to the lunch room. Pietro picked up the paper and grinned this was perfect, with that he sped out the door paper in hand.  
  
She went into the lunch line and got her Monday gray slop, she looked around for Evan and found him at a table. Once she sat down all attention was on her.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I saw you with Pietro is something going on?"  
  
"who the hell do you think you are Jean?"  
  
"just curious, it would not be the first time one of us has dated one of them" she spat out the word as if it were evil.  
  
"look he was just bugging me that's all"  
  
'yeah right"  
  
"who are you to question me you have no idea" she was starting to get angry  
  
"I'm the second in command of this team I have every right to question you"  
  
'you have no right you stupid bitch, I'm not even officially part of this team so you questioning me is against the law"  
  
'you live in our house you eat our food"  
  
'for one god damned night"  
  
"then your considered part of this team and you will do as I say" Oxinites anger was getting even worse.  
  
"fine I'll leave at least then I don't have to take orders from a bimbo like you"  
  
"how dare you call me that I'm not the one that fell asleep on the shoulder of someone she barely knew slut" that was it the boiling point, Oxinite lost it the entire cafeteria was shrouded in shadow everyone started to scream but the only scram she wanted to hear was jeans. She floated up into the air a shadow curled around Jean's neck and brought her up as well.  
  
"a slut am I Jean" just as she was about to deliver a blow she was shot out of the sky by a blast, her concentration broke the shadows were drawn back into her body as she fell. She heard jean use her telekinesis to keep her self a float but Oxinite was still falling. She figured nice way to go though at least no more Jean. Then she felt it; soft muscular arms encircle her before she hit the ground.  
  
"lets not do that again" she looked up into Evan's face then passed out.  
  
A/N: okay fan fiction was not letting me update so here is the 4th chapter and sorry about the grammar I just sat down and typed and didn't really feel like checking my grammar but hey the spelling is all perfect okay bye for now 


	6. Discovery

Chapter 6  
Discovery  
  
Remy walked out of his last class of the day he was going to see Agony. Maybe Beast was right perhaps that girl did capture his heart maybe or maybe it was loneliness. Just when even he was with her that loneness disappears and happiness takes its place. He knew it sounded corny but it was true. The door slid closed behind him as he stood on the metal platform he was going to surprise her today. He took off his shirt and pants to reveal his swimsuit underneath. He slid into the water noiselessly, he sunk under the water and swam towards her grotto, he looked inside there was no one there he felt something tap his shoulder he turned around to see her floating there smiling. Her smile instantly brightened his mood as all worries about loneliness fled his mind. She motioned for them to go top side he complied swimming next to her. She swam a little ahead and did a back flip, she was so graceful and beautiful no wonder she captured his heart. Yes it was true the Remy LeBeau the king of hearts had found his queen. But what if she did not feel the same was he willing to make a fool of himself and confess. He hadn't realized he was running out of air until then he started to swim faster but it was to high and he had been swimming to slow. He felt her hug his body as she propelled their bodies up. He gasped for air as they surfaced.  
  
"you drown a lot"  
  
"what can I say all thoughts leave moi head when I see y'"  
  
"flirt"  
  
"guilty as charged" she giggled and swam for the platform Remy following. He sat down on the side she rested her arms on the metal surface.  
  
"so what did you do today?"  
  
"nothing y'?"  
  
"well I did have a danger room session as you call it and started physics with the professor and Egyptian religion with Ororo oh and advanced anatomy and carbon dating with professor McCoy"  
  
"tink y' be takin enough classes y' only a freshman"  
  
"oh no I graduated college last month I'm taking grad courses"  
  
"and y' thirteen"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"what about high school"  
  
"tested out of it"  
  
"what about Prom"  
  
"never had one went straight to my senior year in college after that"  
  
"so y' went from eighth grade t' bein senior in college"  
  
"yes"  
  
"what about y' teen years"  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
"you know the times when you party have fun experiment"  
  
"my mother said it was a good thing I was not exposed to any of that"  
  
"y' mean y' been forced t' grow up"  
  
"yeah in a sense, you see both my parents are rocket scientists and I was their only child they barely had time for me so I found comfort in my studies and it paid off mom sent me straight from eighth grade to a senior in college"  
  
"dey robed y' of y' child hood"  
  
"no I choose the life of studies"  
  
"and y' still had time for friends"  
  
"yeah when I actually started making them though a lot of them were older than you and some of the guys were a bit horny I guess you could say"  
  
"dey tok vantage o y'"  
  
"no but they tried it was kinda funny in a way they would corner me and try to touch me and Juan would come up and kick their ass"  
  
"Juan?"  
  
"old boyfriend he left me after I changed" she started to depress he could tell.  
  
"hey why don't Remy take y' out o dis place fo' a walk"  
  
"don't exactly have legs"  
  
"s' manner of control y' concentrate hard enough and y' should be able t' control it"  
  
"I'll try but I'm not promising anything" she concentrated on her legs pictured them envisioned her fins turning back into her legs. When she looked down again her legs were back. Her eyes lighted up she looked up at him he was smiling. He pulled off his trench coat and held it up she pulled herself out of the pool and put the trench coat on.  
  
"we should get y' some cloths non?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"come on" he started to walk out the door when she caught his sleeve and pulled him back their lips met only for the briefest moment but it seemed all their emotions were in that one kiss.  
  
"now about those cloths"  
  
"yeah cloths" he took her hand and led her out of the room they walked down the hall and into a guest room that had already been prepared for her. She released his hand and went to the closet she pulled out a pair of jean flare pants. She motioned for him to turn around he did, she dressed and looked for a top she shuffled through the drawers until she came upon a black tank top. She tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and looked at her she was fiddling with her hair.  
  
"tres bien"  
  
"merci"  
  
"shall we go" she grabbed a hair ribbon off the dresser and pulled her long black hair into a low pony tail. They walked out of her room hand in hand.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"oui"  
  
"where are we going"  
  
"around the grounds"  
  
"shouldn't we tell the professor"  
  
"non he will know dat man works in mysterious way"  
  
"right or it could be you want me all to yourself"  
  
"could be but y' never know"  
  
"oh really"  
  
"well Remy might be persuaded to tell y'"  
  
"and how may I ask"  
  
"y' gonna have t' wait"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"till we get t' d' spot"  
  
"what spot" Remy led her out the back doors and past a little creek until he stopped in the middle of a clearing.  
  
"dis spot" he smiled at her that amazing smile that made girls melt and she was no exception.  
  
"so whats so special about this spot"  
  
"look up" she did the sun was setting and the way the trees cast a pink glow around the place it was magical  
  
"oh Remy its beautiful"  
  
"oui but not as beautiful as y'" he got closer to her grabbing her hand.  
  
"chere Remy gotta tell y' sometin"  
  
"yes" he got a little closer.  
  
"over d' past few days Remy has been talkin t' y' a lot an'"  
  
"yes" he edged towards her more until he was so close their noses touched.  
  
"an Remy tink he loves y'" she looked at him, his heart raced he knew it was to good to be true he started to panic a little. He felt her hand caress his cheek he looked at her, she leaned up and kissed him not briefly but really kissed him. His arms went around her waist as he tilted her kissing her passionately back. They finally broke the kiss.  
  
"yo amor tu tambien" I  
  
"oh chere" he went back to kissing her he did not know exactly what she said but he got the message they were in love and nothing would change that.  
  
Oxinite stepped out of the professor's study followed by Evan.  
  
"man the prof is a slave driver"  
  
"your tellin me a whole algebra chapter a day I'm gonna die"  
  
"and theres a test tomorrow, man why is he drivin us so hard"  
  
"duh we got suspended"  
  
"yeah only for a week"  
  
"she might as well have expelled us the way hes going on and on, god grown ups piss me off sometimes"  
  
"same here lets go eat"  
  
"yeah well at least no home work"  
  
"yeah I guess" they walked into the kitchen it was couple central Kitty and Kurt were against the counter making out, Jean and Scott were in a chair, Rogue and Sean were cuddling in the corner.(a/n Sean as in Banshee yeah just felt like clarifying that)  
  
"ugggg, I think I'm going to be sick lets get dinner and get out" they grabbed their dinner and raced out of there as fast as they could.  
  
"where do we eat"  
  
"your room has a tv so your room"  
  
"okay" they walked up the stairs and went into his room. Oxinite sat down and turned on the TV to cartoon network.  
  
"hey Ed, Edd, and Eddy is on"  
  
"cool I love this show"  
  
"definitely" they ate their dinner in silence watching the show when the show finished they clicked off the TV having no desire to watch Samurai Jack.  
  
"so what do we do now"  
  
"donno"  
  
"its your room"  
  
"so"  
  
"so you have to decide"  
  
"um okay lay here and do nothing"  
  
"sounds like a plan" they both laid back on Evans bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"think your going to pass the history test"  
  
"no you?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"guess I wont have to fail alone"  
  
"guess not, hey Oxinite"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"nothing" she propped her head on her elbow and looked at him.  
  
"what is it"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"okay I know its something, what are you hiding from me"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"don't tell me its another woman" she mocked distress.  
  
"oh give it up drama queen"  
  
"just tell me what it is"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"I know its something"  
  
"its nothing"  
  
"suuuure, that's why your avoiding it"  
  
"just leave it alone"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"you just don't give up do you"  
  
"nope stubborn as a donkey"  
  
"great I'm in love with an ass"  
  
"what was that last part"  
  
"I'm in, oh shit Oxinite"  
  
"so that's what you wanted to tell me"  
  
"yeah" he said sheepishly.  
  
"well why didn't you just come out and say it"  
  
"its not like I practice this type of thing"  
  
"so you were at a loss for words"  
  
"you ask to many questions"  
  
"yes I do"  
  
"well heres a question from me what about you?"  
  
"what about me?"  
  
"well a guy puts his heart in the line for you the least you can do is tell him how you feel"  
  
"I cant believe you are asking me that stupid question or are you just blind"  
  
"what?"  
  
"are you that idiotic that you cant even see it of course I love you I've loved you since I saw you everyone else seems to see it except you"  
  
"oh so that's why your face gets red some times"  
  
"yeah duh"  
  
"cool so I guess were going together"  
  
"duh" she screamed giggling she kissed him on the nose quickly his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close to him them both in tears from laughter, they finally fell asleep when the pain from their sides was to great. Guess everyone made a discovery this day.  
  
A/N yeah another chapter next chapter more angst can't keep eyes open to tired bye 


	7. Loss

Chapter 7  
Loss  
  
Agony was the envy of every girl at the institute, she was the image every girl wanted. Long tan legs nice curves and long jet-black hair, to top it off she had beautiful red almond eyes. So of course the resident Barbie doll was jealous. Jean walked down the hall looking for Agony, she found her in her room listening to Poe.  
  
"hey Agony"  
  
"hey Jean what do you want"  
  
"nothing just to ask you something"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"how many surgeries have you had"  
  
"excuse me"  
  
"its humanly impossible for some one so young to be that gorgeous so tell me how many"  
  
"none you bitch completely natural"  
  
"its not possible"  
  
"its possible I'm living proof"  
  
"well I guess but hey I still have every guy here gawking at me"  
  
"so why the hell do I care"  
  
"aren't you jealous"  
  
"no I'm not that shallow"  
  
"so you have no qualms about someone being prettier than you"  
  
"nope"  
  
"damn your stupid"  
  
"no just educated someone's outer beauty should not matter"  
  
"what ever I don't care I'm still prettier and have all the guys"  
  
"your wrong again"  
  
"oh yeah how"  
  
"Remy, you don't have Remy"  
  
"what makes you so sure"  
  
"I know him"  
  
"do you?"  
  
"why do you ask"  
  
"you do know I'm involved with him"  
  
"no its not possible" she was sitting up now.  
  
"oh but its very true Scott is too shy but he looks nice but Remy ohhh Remy"  
  
"shut up your lying" she was on the brink of tears.  
  
"am I"  
  
"you have to be Remy would never do that"  
  
"my dear you just met him while I have known him for a while" a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"it can't be true it cant"  
  
"but sadly it is sorry but hes taken"  
  
"I thought I knew him"  
  
"yes and last time I saw him he told me about how he just wanted one thing from you"  
  
"please just go"  
  
"alright bye bye" Jean walked down the hall into her room where she erupted into maniacal laughter. Once she got back under control she got ready for school.  
Agony got ready for school and left the house signaling the professor she was leaving but that was all. She walked to school biting back tears, how could he do that he said he loved her then he left her how could he do that. She reached the school and headed into the office.  
  
"hello dear may I help you?"  
  
"yes I'm the new student Agony Gonzalez"  
  
"oh hello here is your locker combo and schedule"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"oh dear before you go Principal Darkholme would like to see you"  
  
"yes ma'm"  
  
"right this way" the lady led Agony into the Principal's office there was a big leather chair turned towards the window.  
  
"miss Darkholme the new student is here"  
  
"thank you Sherry you may go now" the lady left Agony sat down in a chair the chair turned around to reveal a tall brown haired women.  
  
"hello Agony"  
  
"hello"  
  
"I know what you are and I assume Xavier told you that I'm a mutant as well"  
  
"yes"  
  
"then you know I have a team of my own"  
  
"no"  
  
"well then let me enlighten you I am the leader of the brotherhood of mutants, we also fight but for mutant superiority not for equality"  
  
"the professor did tell me that"  
  
"then you know that the door is open for you if you wish"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"now I see you have enrolled in our AP advanced courses"  
  
"yes"  
  
"very good and welcome to Bayville high I'm sure you will like it here"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"you may go" Agony got up and left she went to her first class and sat down she was the only one in the class, but the professor wanted her to be able to go to high school so he enrolled her. She really didn't want to go but she had no choice. The teacher came in.  
  
"hello Agony" she knew that voice"  
  
"Mr. McCoy"  
  
"yes"  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"they needed an advanced science teacher for their brightest student"  
  
"what happened to your fur" he tapped his watch  
  
"image inducer invented it myself"  
  
"cool"  
  
"so where were we"  
  
"we were going to experiment with different chemicals"  
  
"yes now put on those goggles and that lab coat please" she did and went up to the table where chemicals were spread out. She turned on the burner and put a beaker over it.  
  
"okay now what happens when you mix hot bleach with iodine"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"lets find out" they heated up some bleach and put some iodine in it.  
  
"correct now what would happen if we added sulfur"  
  
"depends on the amount if we add a little then a small fire but if to much is added we could blow up the science lab"  
  
"correct now add a little sulfur" she did but her mind started to wander to Remy she started to cry a little  
  
"Agony are you okay" Beast asked after he put out the fire  
  
"yeah"  
  
"then why are you crying"  
  
"just personal problems"  
  
"do you want to talk about it"  
  
"not really"  
  
"are you sure"  
  
"positive" she wiped away her tears.  
  
"see all better"  
  
"good, now" Beast reached across the table for the hydrogen when his arm knocked over the sulfur right into the earlier concoction. Agony looked at beast the beaker started to shake. They both dove under a desk as the beaker blew taking the science lab with it. Agony got up there was smoke in the air she coughed and waved the air around her. She saw Beast getting up his Image inducer had been caught in the blast his hair was on end and singed, she started to laugh he looked like a singed furball.  
  
"what praytell is so funny"  
  
"your fur" he looked at himself it was pretty funny, he looked at her, her hair was sticking up a little and was singed a bit.  
  
"I guess we do look quite ridiculas"  
  
"we should go tell Principal Darkholme"  
  
"I've been told" they looked to the doorway there was Principal Darkholme glaring at them.  
  
"this is not funny do you know how much this will cost us"  
  
"were sorry we were experimenting"  
  
"with what nukes"  
  
"no ma'm bleach and sulfer"  
  
"don't forget iodine"  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to expel you Agony and fire you Mr. McCoy"  
  
"I could guess as much"  
  
"good now please leave" Beast and Agony walked out of the lab with their hair sticking up and their faces black laughing all the way to his car. They jumped in and drove home, the professor came out to meet them but could barely contain his laughter at their appearances.  
  
"what happened"  
  
"we blew up the science lab"  
  
"And got ourselves fired"  
  
"at least miss Agony can continue her studies here"  
  
"thank you professor"  
  
"now Ororo is waiting for you, and please get cleaned up" Agony raced up to her room and quickly got cleaned up, then headed for the library.  
  
"Hank you actually blew up the science lab"  
  
"yes it was an accident but quite fun"  
  
'okay but if you must blow something up here do it in the Danger room please"  
  
"of course Charales" Hank left to go get cleaned up.  
  
Meanwhile Oxinite was dozing off in the library supposed to be listening to Ororo talk about history. Evan flicked a note at her she caught it.  
  
Hey sup you know your cute when you stare off into space  
  
She looked at him and rolled her eyes he shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her.  
  
"alright you can go now you are free for the day" Oxinite grabbed her books and walked towards the door until she was almost knocked down by someone.  
  
"lo siento"  
  
she turned around and looked at the prettiest girl she had ever seen she was tan with long legs emphasized by her short shorts and long black hair falling loosely around her shoulders.  
  
"oh that's fine hey wern't you a mermaid yesterday"  
  
"si, but I have learned to control me mutation"  
  
"cool hey see ya around"  
  
"adios"  
  
"bye" Remy came up behind the girl and put his arm around her waist, she twisted around and slapped she yelled something in Spanish probably swearing then she took off out the door. Remy just stood there like a dolt.  
  
"dude what did you do"  
  
"don know"  
  
"go after her moron if you care about her" Remy took off after her.  
  
"we might just have saved their relationship"  
  
"I think she was pretty mad and his suaveness isn't gonna cut it"  
  
"it might"  
  
"doubt it but hey miracles do happen"  
  
"your right I'm looking at one right now" she turned to meet his gaze, he looked into her eyes. He reached for her hand and led her out of the library and into the kitchen everyone was making out again but this time they joined them. Evan backed her up against the island, he lifted her up so she was sitting on the island.. he lifted himself up and sat her on his lap. Their lips met and make out central became make out city.  
  
How could he even try something like that he has a girlfriend he was just playing with her heart she ran up to her room in a blur of tears she packed her bag. Remy came in.  
  
"leavin so soon chere"  
  
"go away you bastard"  
  
"what did I do"  
  
"you have someone and you were just playing with me"  
  
"what are you talking about girl"  
  
"you know exactly what I'm talking about you and that slut"  
  
"what"  
  
"and thought you actually cared about me but you only wanted me for one thing"  
  
"chere"  
  
"don't chere me you dick wad I'm through with you you and your little slut bitch can just go to hell" tears were streaming down her face as she shoved past him and ran out the door, he followed her she ran all the way to the lake she stripped off her cloths and jumped in her legs instantly turned into fins as she swam away. Remy watched as she dove under the water and swam away what had she meant. He racked his brain no he was not dating anyone else, then why was she so. Wait she said something about slut, Jean. Remy stomped back into the house and called her name.  
  
"yes Remy" she sauntered out of the kitchen  
  
"what did y' say t' d' petite femmne"  
  
"nothing honest" she put on her most innocent face.  
  
"besides why would you want a scrawny brat like her when I can satisfy you in a way she never could"  
  
"got t' hell"  
  
"fine don't have me I have plenty of guys to play with your loss bye" she left an enraged Remy behind, his hands started to hurt he needed release he reached in his pocket and pulled out five cards they instantly charged and he threw them out the door. He went to the professor's study to see if he could locate her.  
  
A/N: yes I like making Jean a bitch its fun okay Oxinite and Evan are happy Agony is gone and Remy is heart broken what will happen who knows cause I don't okay bye. 


	8. Lost and Found

Chapter 8  
Lost and Found  
  
Agony swam and swam until she could swim no more, she found a rock and curled up on it changing her fin back into her legs she fell asleep trembling. When she awoke she saw a boy standing over her. She screamed and sat straight up.  
  
"interesting place to sleep"  
  
"who are you"  
  
"the cutest boy alive"  
  
"your actual name"  
  
"Pietro"  
  
"what do you want"  
  
"well you know that Brotherhood of Mutants I'm supposed to come here and recruit you before Xavier gets his hands on you"  
  
"why would I want to join"  
  
"no one said you had to, even though I did see some x-geeks heading this way including your Cajun boyfriend"  
  
"no"  
  
"oh seems you two had a lovers quarrel"  
  
"shut up" she dove into the water her legs changing back into fins as she swam away in an impressive speed even to Pietro. He sighed and ran in the direction she went. A few minutes later Remy came through the brush and looked around.  
  
"merde d' prof said she be here"  
  
"look Remy I want to find her just as much as you but can't we take a break"  
  
"fine"  
  
"thank god" Oxinite sat on a rock Evan sat at her feet.  
  
"you must have screwed up bad dude"  
  
"not moi seems Jean got jealous"  
  
"so she told a lie and Agony bought it"  
  
"she jus got here she don know Jeans rep so of course she bought it, when y' first meet Jean y' trust her but then y' find out what she really like"  
  
"yeah I guess your right"  
  
"damn must suck"  
  
"yeah dude how do you survive with your girlfriend out there"  
  
"jus barely I be eaten my self up inside I have to find her to patch things up she don have t' come back I jus need t' see her one more time"  
  
"I get it but"  
  
*Remy she has dropped off Cerebro*  
  
"merde"  
  
"what is it"  
  
"Prof can't find her"  
  
"looks like were on our own"  
  
"but"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"hey guys"  
  
"well we better get going we have a long walk ahead of us"  
  
"hello"  
  
"yeah lets go"  
  
"will you please listen to me"  
  
"what Oxinite?"  
  
"I can fly us"  
  
"what how"  
  
"I've been practicing see" she closed her eyes as a black bubble started to form she concentrated harder as it grew and grew until they could all fit inside. She opened her eyes, and smiled, she stepped in and motioned for them to follow. Once everyone was settled they took off the bubble was like looking out of a pair of sunglasses. Evan and Oxinite held hands while they looked for Agony.  
  
*merde how could I let that happen we were getting somewhere and now she gone guess I mess up big time* he sighed and looked for Agony with the others.  
  
Pietro walked in the door of the brother hood house.  
  
"hey guys"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"whats up yo"  
  
"did you bring food"  
  
"not unless you're a cannibal meet the newest member of the brotherhood" the boys gasped as the most beautiful girl they had ever seen stepped into the house.  
  
A/N five bucks who it is oooooooooh mysterious okay if you don't know who it is then you'll find out keep reading bye. 


	9. New People New Places

Disclaimer: Don't own em  
Chapter 9  
New People New Places  
  
"hi"  
  
"Todd close your mouth, Agony meet the gang theres Fred or Blob" Fred waved his hand a little  
  
"hi"  
  
"that's Todd, or Toad"  
  
"whats up yo" he caught a fly with his tongue she grimaced.  
  
"and that's Lance or Avalanche"  
  
"whats up"  
  
"hola"  
  
"oh a foreign chick yo"  
  
"back off toad shes only thirteen" Lance choked on his drink Freddy dropped his Pizza and Toad started at Pietro.  
  
"shes thirteen" Lance asked cautiously.  
  
"your very pretty for a scrawny thirteen year oww" Fred knocked Todd into the wall.  
  
"shut up"  
  
"its true yo"  
  
"come on Agony I'll show you your room since mystique is not here you can have her room if you can get into it" he led her up the stairs to a door at the end of the hall way. She concentrated and her body turned to water Pietro watched as the coat he lent her fell to the ground and she slipped under the door. He heard shuffling of cloths then a click she came out in a skin tight red dress.  
  
"is it okay that I wear this"  
  
"oh yeah" Pietro looked her up and down then smacked himself he was getting horny over a thirteen year old girl.  
  
"welcome to the Brotherhood"  
  
"gracias"  
  
"you want to come down stairs and watch some TV"  
  
"sure" She followed him her head looking at the ground obviously intimidated by him. This was to easy he would have her wrapped around his little finger by the end of the week.  
  
"so what grade are you in"  
  
"senior"  
  
"in high school' he asked in disbelief  
  
"no college"  
  
"COLLEGE" he screamed completely astonished  
  
"yes but I graduated and was taking grad courses with the Professor and the other teachers"  
  
"and your thirteen"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"damn girl"  
  
"yeah I get that a lot"  
  
"I can imagine"  
  
"what are we talking about yo"  
  
"seems Agony is a genious"  
  
"why do you say that Pietro"  
  
"she already graduated college"  
  
"What????" Lance screamed.  
  
"yeah and shes only thirteen"  
  
"that's friggin impossible"  
  
"how did you do it yo"  
  
"I had no child hood"  
  
"I can imagine yo"  
  
"so what are your powers" Lance asked. She concentrated and out of her hands came a water spout that blasted Lance back into Freddy.  
  
"cool yo"  
  
"thats not all she can do"  
  
"what else can you do" she concentrated and her boy turned into water her dress fell to the floor. Pietro picked it up and she slithered into it..  
  
"that it"  
  
"no"  
  
"what else could there possibly be"  
  
"I really do not wish to demonstrate"  
  
"oh come on yo" Pietro handed her the jacket she nodded and turned around she put the jacket on and took off her dress. She turned to face them in just the jacket she concentrated on her fins she felt her air supply cut off as she fell to the floor she looked at their stunned faces. She started to gasp for air she tried to concentrate she did and changed back just as she passed out.  
  
"what happened yo?"  
  
"when shes in that form she cant breathe air"  
  
"so basically she turns into a fish"  
  
"in a sense"  
  
"wow that's cool" Freddy said through mouthfuls of food. Pietro picked her up and laid her on the couch, all the boys crowded around and watched her. Todds mouth started to water as he looked at her legs. Lance smacked him but could hardly keep his eyes away from her as well. Pietro just rolled his eyes and shook her she opened her eyes expecting to see Remy.  
  
"hola"  
  
"helllo" that voice did not belong to Remy, then she remembered where she was she, looked up into the faces of the Brotherhood boys.  
  
"what happened"  
  
"you passed out yo"  
  
"oh I'm going to bed" she got up and walked up the stairs their eyes following her. Once she was out of earshot conversations broke out.  
  
"wasn't she an x-geek"  
  
"was key word Lance"  
  
"where did you find such a hottie yo?"  
  
"on a rock"  
  
"seriously"  
  
"yeah and lets say she did not have the coat on"  
  
"you lucky bastard"  
  
"I know"  
  
"you guys do you really think we should be talking about her like this I mean she is thirteen do we have any morals?" Freddy heard grumbles from the boys.  
  
"good now that shes part of our family we should treat her like a little sister not something we can sit and ogle over"  
  
"your right yo but shes so owwwww" Lance knocked Toad over the head.  
  
"fine I'll shut up yo"  
  
"good now go away we have school in the morning"  
  
Agony awoke to a pair of green eyes staring at her.  
  
"mornin cupcake"  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed then she blasted Toad through the roof with water. Pietro was the first one in the room.  
  
"whats wrong"  
  
"holy shit what the hell was that" Lance asked groggily coming into her room.  
  
"Toad blasted him through the ceiling" she pointed where she made a new skylight.  
  
"that horn dog"  
  
"come on lets go eat" Agony got out of bed she was in one of mystiques over grown shirts, she followed them down stairs. When they got there the door opened to see Toad walk in a little dazed.  
  
"hello my people" with that he collapsed.  
  
"moron" Lance kicked him lightly and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
  
"hey Pietro when is your dad going to send more money were almost out of food all we have is this thing. He threw an apple at Freddy.  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"esta una manzana"  
  
"what?"  
  
"its an apple"  
  
"oh"  
  
"do you have any pancake mix"  
  
"yeah here" he threw the pancake mix box at her she caught it and grabbed a bowl she instantly cleaned it with her powers then she set to work she cut up the apple and mixed it with the pancake mix. The boys had drifted into the living room but the smell brought them back into the kitchen.  
  
"smells great what is it?" Lance asked.  
  
"apple cinnamon pancakes"  
  
"that sounds delicious yo"  
  
"so the perv awakens" Pietro said.  
  
"what?"  
  
"horn dog shes only thirteen"  
  
"wasn't tryin anything"  
  
"no just scaring her half to death with your ugly face"  
  
"hey take that back yo"  
  
"why its true"  
  
"shut up"  
  
"breakfast" Agony said setting a big plate of pancakes on the table. Al the boys forgot about their fight and dug in, Agony smiled she finally felt like she was part of a family with lots of older brothers.  
  
"Agony come on its delicious"  
  
"okay" she grabbed a pancake and put it on her plate by the time she finished they were gone.  
  
"pigs"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"don't you have to go to school"  
  
"oh shit were gonna be late" they all rushed out of the house and jumped in his jeep Agony waved good bye as they drove off. She went back inside and locked the door, she surveyed the mess it was atrocious.  
  
"better get busy"  
  
"that moron I swear we are going to kick his and his teams ass to night"  
  
"you said it yo"  
  
"hey everybody"  
  
"what Fred"  
  
"look" they did look the house was clean Pietro stared in disbelief he had wanted them to clean the house but someone had done it for them they went into the kitchen to find all the cabinets fixed and all the dishes done not to mention they could see their reflection in the floor. They all went upstairs Toad went into his room and screamed, they went in after him all the slime was gone his bed was made and his cloths were in a folded pile on the floor, there was a note on the pile.  
  
Hey figured you would want some clean cloths I did not organize your drawers because that's just one place a girl should not go okay try to keep the slime down to a minimum bye  
  
Lance went into his room his bed was made and everything was in order there was a pile of clean cloths for him too. Pietro's room was clean too and his cloths were on his bed. Did they dare look into Fred's room, they did all the flys were gone the rotting food was gone all that was there was his bed made and some clean cloths folded on his bed. They all crept into Agony's room she was asleep on her bed her room was all fixed up it was truly magnificent. They all went back down stairs as quietly as they could.  
  
"man dude she went into a cleaning frenzy"  
  
"I can't believe she cleaned Toads room with all that slime gross"  
  
"and my rom I was even started to get disgusted"  
  
"and she even cleaned her own room shes perfect"  
  
"should we as her to fight tonight"  
  
"sure why not lance whats the worst that could happen"  
  
"she would not want to fight them like rogue"  
  
"Rogue was messed up in the head I have a feeling this girl is actually sane"  
  
"theres a change most brotherhood girls have loose bolts up in the attic"  
  
"yeah but now we have to be nice"  
  
"definitely" they all sat down to watch some TV when they heard someone come down the stairs. She was in an outfit she found the jeans were big and they hung below her waist but the shirt fit perfectly it was a black halter.  
  
"hey guys you like"  
  
"oh yeah thanks"  
  
"it was nasty before and I got bored"  
  
"you know you could always come to school with us"  
  
"yeah but I would get bored plus I got expelled'  
  
"you expelled how?"  
  
"blew up the science lab"  
  
"so that's what happened"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"we'll get you in some how"  
  
"cool"  
  
"yeah hey were gonna fight the x-geeks tonight wanna come and help yo"  
  
"why not I would loose my mind if I had to sit around here waiting for you guys"  
  
"aww you like us that much"  
  
"you guys are pretty much my only family, my parents never paid attention to me and you guys are yelling at one of your own just for scaring me"  
  
"yeah come here" Lance opened his arms and hugged her like a little sister he never had, then Pietro, then Freddy scooped her up into a bear hug. The Toad hugged her but tried to undo her bra she kneed him in the groin.  
  
"okay I get the picture" he squeaked as he fell over  
  
"come on guys lets suit up and head out" all the guys went to their room except for Pietro.  
  
"what are you waiting for go"  
  
"here" he handed her a package she opened it, inside there was a costume.  
  
"thank you"  
  
"now go get dressed"  
  
"okay" she bounded up to her room and slipped into the costume it two piece, the top was black with blue waves going up the sides, it was crop cut sleeves. The bottom was hip hugging shorts that went down about mid thigh they were black with waves going up the sides the boots were the same material as the costume they were black but went up to her knees. She pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail completing the out fit. She walked down the stairs.  
  
"nice"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"oh Agony"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"that costume is made especially for your powers in other words when you turn to water it turns to water"  
  
"cool thanks" she hugged Pietro  
  
"okay enough mushy crap lets go" they all jumped into the jeep, and took off. They finally stopped in front of the mall they crept inside. Just as they promised there they were the x- men, Gambit, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadowkat, Nightcrawler, and Spyke, and a new member apparently her name was Shadow Creeper. Lance walked in his group following behind him in a triangle Agony hidden by his body.  
  
"so I guess you weaklings are ready to get your butts kicked"  
  
"you wish" Cyclops said "attack"  
  
Everyone rushed forward, Jean Grey was taken out by Freddy hitting her across the face. Gambit took out Toad, but not before Toad took out Shadow Creeper. Agony stood hidden like she was told until she heard the signal. Lance took out Nightcrawler and Shadowkat fairly easily. Pietro took out Cyclops.  
  
"Waves now" that was the signal I stepped out of my hiding spot and looked at Remy he noticed me.  
  
"Agony" he breathed I sent him flying into a wall with a water blast he was knocked unconscious, I created a bubble around myself and began to float up. I looked at everyone below me, I created bubbles around my teammates and we floated up to the ceiling. I threw my head back and controlled to moisture in the air to converge into a final blast that sent a giant wave crashing through the entire place. The strain was a lot but I kept us afloat we moved out of the building and into Lance's jeep then the bubbles popped as we hit the ground. I gave a final look at the now destroyed mall, then turned my attention back to my new team my new family.  
  
A/N: I know what about Oxinite well I wanted a chapter about Agony anyway yeah shes bad now but still heart broken over Remy will she ever get over him or will he patch things up and bring her back from the dark side who knows bye. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I got preoccupied. 


	10. Recovery

Disclaimer: still don't own x-men evo though do own Agony an' Oxinite  
Chapter 10  
Recovery  
  
Evan picked himself up off the floor, he looked around for Oxinite he found her laying a few feet from him. He picked her up off the floor.  
  
"guess they womped us good"  
  
"yeah but how"  
  
"Agony"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Agony she be with them"  
  
"what are you talking about man"  
  
"I saw her jus' for she threw moi int' a wall"  
  
"she threw you into a wall"  
  
"yeah guess she still mad"  
  
"you have to talk to her" Scott said after overhearing the conversation.  
  
"why?"  
  
"because with that kind of power she could really help us."  
  
"dat is if she want t'"  
  
"what do you mean if she wants to she has to"  
  
"non d' fille choose t' leave an' it be her choice t' come back"  
  
"how can you say that after all we did for her" Jean said in her high pitch voice.  
  
"y' were d' one dat drove her way member Jeanie"  
  
"Gambit your mistaken it was you, you two got in a fight and she left"  
  
"but it was over sometin y' told her"  
  
"no what I told her was the truth"  
  
"an' what d' y' tink Scott would tink if it be true mmmm?"  
  
"you wouldn't dare"  
  
"try moi"  
  
"what do you want"  
  
"t' tell her what y' said was a lie"  
  
"and what apologize"  
  
"oui"  
  
"are you nuts I can't and wont do it"  
  
"oh Scott"  
  
"no no no please I can do anything for you and I mean anything"  
  
"not interested"  
  
"what how can you not be interested in me?"  
  
"easy y' a bitch"  
  
"how dare you" she flung him back but he was prepared and caught himself flipping over.  
  
"nice try but no game, now where is dat boyfriend o y's"  
  
"fine I'll talk to her"  
  
"good, and soon no now" he grabbed Jean's arm and dragged her out of the mall.  
  
"Gambit where are you going"  
  
"Remy got t' do something and Jeanie here is gonna help"  
  
'I don't like it but I have wounded to attend to be back at the mansion soon and if one hair on her is harmed you will answer to me"  
  
"oooh so scared mon ami"  
  
"you better be" Remy dragged Jean all the way to the brotherhood house then he stopped.  
  
"now go" Jean sauntered up to the front door she heard them celebrating. She knocked Blob answered the door.  
  
"hey Jean whats up"  
  
"hi Fred, can I talk to Agony"  
  
"uh sure I think shes up in her room"  
  
"thanks" Jean walked into the house and was surprised to find it completely clean she looked at the boys who were looking at her.  
  
"can we help you red?"  
  
"yes I need to speak with Agony"  
  
"alright but if I even hear a scream I'll kill you" Jean dismissed this and floated up the stairs until she got to the last room. She knocked nothing, she listened harder, someone was sobbing. She walked in.  
  
"hi"  
  
"here to break my heart some more"  
  
"in a sense" Agony shot up something was happening her arms were pinned to her sides there was so much pressure, she looked at Jean who was pointing at her obviously doing this. She tried to scream but her lungs were being crushed in one final breath she screamed it was a little scream but it was heard by some fast little ears. Downstairs Pietro stood up completely attentive.  
  
"Agonysintrouble" with that he raced up the stairs, Remy was out side the window when he heard it he burst in just as Pietro came in through the door.  
  
"what the hell are y' doin"  
  
"getting rid of this brat" Remy threw a card at Jean breaking her concentration, Agony fell Remy caught her and enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"Remy" she passed out her body turned to water slipping through his hands, an instant later she reappeared before him. She turned back to Jean and shot her through the ceiling then caught her in a bubble but this one was full of water Jean was drowning. Agony let the bubble pop and Jean fell unable to catch her self she hit the ground passing out.  
  
"wimp"  
  
"Agonyareyoualright?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks"  
  
"are you sure"  
  
"positive, could you leave us alone for a little bit"  
  
"but"  
  
"Pietro please"  
  
"fine but I'm just a shout away"  
  
"I know" Pietro sped out of the room leaving Remy and Agony alone.  
  
"why did you come here"  
  
"had t' see y'"  
  
"why you have her" she motioned to Jean on the ground.  
  
"she means nothing t' me o I would have stopped y' from hurtin her as I stopped her from hurtin y'"  
  
"then why did she say that you two were involved"  
  
"Jeans full o shit"  
  
"how do I know your not lying to me"  
  
" chere when I told you I loved y' I meant it" he lifted her chin to see tears in her eyes he wiped them away with his thumb, he leaned closer his arms wrapping around her waist he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They finally broke away.  
  
"Remy we can't"  
  
"why not"  
  
"were on different teams now"  
  
"so"  
  
"they wouldn't like it"  
  
"screw dem, I want t' be wit y' chere"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"so am I chere, so am I" she stepped away from him tears streaming down her face he smiled.  
  
"chere don cry y' so beautiful"  
  
"please don't make this anymore painful than it already is"  
  
"chere I promise I'll find a way jus give me time" with that he jumped off the balcony she watched him land gracefully on the ground and pick Jean's body up, he turned around and blew her a kiss with that he ran down the side walk. She waved then collapsed in a sobbing fit on her balcony.  
  
Back at the mansion everyone was fine, there were no serious injuries just hurt pride.  
  
"man how could we let them do that to us"  
  
"yeah like we definitely need to give some payback"  
  
"ja dey need to be taught vhy ve are called ze x-men"  
  
"I still can't believe that Agony joined them, them of all people"  
  
"oh give it up people they beat us big deal" Oxinite finished.  
  
"yeah I guess your right girl"  
  
"of course I'm right"  
  
"oh shut up" Evan tackled her to the ground pinning her so he could tickle her. She laughed and tried to push him away but to no avail. Everyone rolled their eyes at their childish antics, Evan finally got up and helped her up into his arms.  
  
"you know your cute when your all flushed"  
  
"shush"  
  
"I'm serious"  
  
"what ever" she tried to get away, by now Scott had left and everyone was making out, he did not let go.  
  
"Evan"  
  
"yes"  
  
"let me go"  
  
"um no"  
  
"oh come on"  
  
"no" he sat down in a chair forcing her into his lap, he pulled her back against him she looked up and their lips met. Remy had gotten back and came in but went right back out when he found it occupied by the couples.  
  
*god can't they just geta room and be done with it* he walked into his room and threw himself on the bed he had to come up with something. He wracked his brain for hours until he finally fell asleep.  
  
Agony awoke the next morning on her balcony it was dawn, she watched the sun rise and went inside. She showered and dressed in a pair of black pants that she had cut to her size and a black tank top. She went downstairs and absentmindedly started cooking breakfast. Lance drifted in an hour later she handed him a plate he sat down and ate.  
  
"are you okay"  
  
"fine" she said obviously lying  
  
"are you sure you know I can stay home today if you want"  
  
"no that's okay I'll be fine"  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"nothing I can't handle will you tell the others that breakfast is on the stove thanks bye" she turned her self into water and jumped up through the floor boards into her room.  
  
"yeah bye" Lance finished his breakfast and went to get ready for school.  
  
Agony waited until they left Pietro had to be dragged to the car kicking and screaming. She waited until they were out of view until she left the house locking the door on her way out. She took out Lance's old motorcycle and revved it up. Her best friend had taught her how to drive one of these and now it came in handy. She drove off down the street she drove by receiving stares from the onlookers mostly males she increased her speed until she reached her destination. She got off her motorcycle and climbed the wall slipping by the security by floating her self on a bubble she stopped when she got to Remy's room she sat on the tree out side his window he was brushing his hair mumbling something about coffee she giggled. He whirled around she quickly hid behind the trunk praying he did not see her. When she looked back into his room he was gone she sighed as she floated into his room. She ran her fingers along his bed remembering his touch and his love.  
  
"y' know it looks better when y' lay on it" she whirled around and there he was watching her from a shadowed corner.  
  
"couldn't keep away could y'"  
  
"Remy"  
  
"shh" he put his finger over her mouth. His arm wrapped around her waist, he pulled her in close.  
  
"Remy I still love you nothing will change that"  
  
"I know, because I feel the same"  
  
"Remy" she hugged him he puled her in closer engulfing her in his arms.  
  
"how can we make this work"  
  
"dey gonna find out sooner or later, y' know y' could always come back t' d' x-men"  
  
"I can't I have a house full of boys that need me"  
  
"den Remy visit y'"  
  
"promise?"  
  
"promise" he leaned down and kissed her until Scott came in.  
  
"Remy what the hell are you doing with that traitor"  
  
"hi Scott"  
  
"how can you even look at her she betrayed us"  
  
"Scott y' can leave"  
  
"like hell I can not until that little traitor leaves"  
  
"guess this is how it has to be, bye" she kissed him on the cheek as she floated out his window and over the gate, Remy watched her go.  
  
"who d' hell d' y' tink y' are mon ami"  
  
"I'm helping you by protecting you"  
  
"y' protect moi bull shit y' jus don want moi t' be happy"  
  
"Remy she betrayed us"  
  
"non she barely know anytin bout d' whole x-men ting so how could she betray us"  
  
"I don't know but she joined them after us and that's betrayal enough"  
  
"oh jus' shut up y' tight wad"  
  
"tight wad, me no no no my friend you are mistaken I'm not a tight wad"  
  
"so den why y' always stoppin other's fun"  
  
"because its immoral"  
  
"so now y' questioning moi morals"  
  
"yes"  
  
"well mon ami I got more morals den y' ever have now git out o m' room" Remy shoved Scott out of his room and locked the door. He finished getting ready for school the professor was sending them back to bayville because the teachers needed a break and he was running low on money. Remy was on his motorcycle driving to school, he had to stop abruptly because a car had parked right in the middle of the road, it was Lance's jeep.  
  
A/N I love clifies don't you okay I have no idea where to go from here please help till than bye. Oh yeah please Review. 


	11. Conflict

Disclaimer: still don't own x-men evo though do own Agony an' Oxinite  
Chapter 11  
Conflict  
  
Remy got off his Motorcycle to see the brotherhood boys ready for a fight.  
  
"nice of you to join us" Lance spat  
  
"what d' y' want mon ami"  
  
"you hurt our little sister" Freddy said  
  
"what d' y' mean"  
  
"when you left she was crying yo"  
  
"we be alright non"  
  
"this is just a warning Cajun you mess with her you mess with us got it"  
  
"don worry Remy not gonna hurt her"  
  
"bull shit you always hurt every girl you date but just know if you hurt this one there will a warrant on your head"  
  
"oohh I'm so scared Pietro"  
  
"you should be come on guys hes not worth our time" they all got back in the jeep and drove off, Remy got back on his motorcycle ans followed them.  
  
Oxinite's sentence was up and she was allowed back in school, she pulled on some jeans and a shirt, she grabbed a piece of toast out of Logan's hand as she ran by on her way to the car.  
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" she ran out the door and jumped into the convertible right into Evan's lap. She blushed and quickly got off him and into her seat. Scott took of tearing through the road, they arrived at school just as the bell rang.  
  
"awww crap were late"  
  
"oh get over it pretty boy" she jumped out of the car devouring the rest of her toast. They all ran into the building shoving their stuff in their lockers.  
  
"come on were going to be late" Evan grabbed Oxinites hand and led her down the hall to their first class, Algebra. They quietly took their seats and looked at the bored. Oxinite took out a piece of paper and started doodling. At the end of class Evan grabbed the paper and raced out of the room.  
  
"Evan Daniels you give that back"  
  
"hmm why?"  
  
"cause if you don't I'll kill you"  
  
"I'm to cute to kill" she caught up to him but he held it above her head, Oxinite concentrated and the paper burst into black flames. He dropped it.  
  
"hey girl put it out"  
  
"put what out" the paper was on the ground not a scratch on it. She grabbed it and ran to her next class. Evan caught up with her out side the door he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"see ya at lunch"  
  
"bye" she walked into her class not even paying attention.  
  
It was lunch time Oxinite walked out of her class to see Evan waiting by her locker, she threw her stuff in as he grabbed her hand and led her to the cafeteria. Today was Tuesday so it was meatball surprise, Oxinite had no want to know what the surprise was so she just threw it away, and drank the soda.  
  
"you know your supposed to eat that"  
  
"not if you want to live a long life"  
  
"cute girl"  
  
"yeah yeah"  
  
"hey guys likes whats up"  
  
"hi kit"  
  
"hi"  
  
"like wheres your lunch"  
  
"I blew it up"  
  
"you did"  
  
"no I threw it away ditz"  
  
"god like what is your problem"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"sure"  
  
"hey everybozy"  
  
"hey kurt"  
  
"like hi kurt" Kitty kissed him on the cheek  
  
"hey elf"  
  
"how is everyone" Scott asked  
  
"do you actually care"  
  
"of course I blah blah" Oxinite tuned the rest out, she moved her attention back to Kitty and Kurt who were eat their food. Oxinite looked around for someone interesting to talk to she found him. Remy sat under a tree looking kind of depressed. She gave Evan a quick kiss and walked over to him.  
  
"hey there"  
  
"bonjour"  
  
"whats wrong" she sat down  
  
"nothin"  
  
"then why are you avoiding it"  
  
"your very annoying"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"not a compliment"  
  
"is this about Agony"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"hey you two will be together if anything you have Evan's and my support"  
  
"merci"  
  
"your welcome"  
  
"I gotta go"  
  
"where?"  
  
" I need to see a little girl"  
  
"have fun bye" Remy walked away as Oxinite stood up and walked back to her table, she actually felt she did something good for once.  
  
Remy stopped at a beat up old looking house he saw Agony on the roof fixing the holes she created and the other ones that had accumulated.  
  
"bonjour need some help" she looked down and smiled  
  
"Remy" she floated down on her bubble she ran up and jumped into his arms.  
  
"aren't you supposed to be in school"  
  
"can't I take off to see my girlfriend"  
  
"its not good for your record but I'm glad you came"  
  
"so y' want some help"  
  
"sure" she floated them up to the roof, he looked at her progress she was working on fixing the big hole that she created the night before.  
  
"this is the last one"  
  
"y' jus seem t' be good at everyting"  
  
"when a girl gets bored she takes carpentering"  
  
"so basically y' a handy girl"  
  
"yeah I guess" she went back to patching the hole, she was stapling shingles to the plywood.  
  
"its nice up here"  
  
"didn't really have time to look at it"  
  
"why y' doin all dis fo' d' boys"  
  
"I guess because they make me feel needed they need some one to make breakfast and send them off to school, granted its not the way I planed my life but hey I'm fourteen I have plenty of time"  
  
"fourteen, tought y' were tirteen"  
  
"was turned fourteen this morning"  
  
"well den we t' celebrate"  
  
"why?"  
  
"its y' birthday"  
  
"so"  
  
"y' never celebrated y' birthday?"  
  
"no my parents said it was pointless its just the day we were born"  
  
"oh chere"  
  
"really its nothing I have grown up that way"  
  
"non I insist"  
  
"the boys will be home soon when they find me with you they're not going to like it"  
  
"fine den I take y' out t'night"  
  
"but  
  
"be ready by 9:00"  
  
"okay"  
  
"and dress nice"  
  
"I left all my cloths at the mansion"  
  
"den Remy cover dat as well, fo' now jus take it easy"  
  
"why I want to get this done before they get home"  
  
"chere take a break okay for me"  
  
"okay just let me finish with these shingles"  
  
"chere"  
  
"no I made it a point to finish these shingles"  
  
"fine but after dat y' take it easy k?"  
  
"k"  
  
"good now see y' later" Remy climbed down to her balcony then flipped off. Agony went back to work and finished the shingles then she went inside and made a snack, and sat down to wait for the boys but she soon fell asleep. Remy caught the boys on their way in.  
  
"what are you doing here cajun?"  
  
"jus checkin in wit d' birt' day girl"  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
"today Agony's birt' day"  
  
"you can't be serious"  
  
"oui but I am"  
  
"awww crap why didn't she tell us"  
  
"what are we supposed to do yo"  
  
"well I got t' go bye" Remy sped off leaving the boys to talk.  
  
"I think we should get her a big teddy bear"  
  
"fred you always say that, why not a new outfit"  
  
"naw not cool enough, how about some perfume"  
  
"or a playstation 2 yo"  
  
"toad you want that"  
  
"oh yeah"  
  
"then what"  
  
"hi guys" they all froze as they turned around to see Agony looking at them.  
  
"whats up"  
  
"why didn't you tell us it was your birthday yo"  
  
"didn't know it was that big of deal"  
  
"of course it's a big deal"  
  
"why"  
  
"didn't you ever celebrate your birthday"  
  
"nope"  
  
"no?? why not yo"  
  
"why.. why celebrate it its just the day I was born"  
  
"exactly which is a reason to celebrate"  
  
"aww thanks Freddy but really you guys I don't want you making a big deal about it"  
  
"like hell were not, now go inside and do something well be back"  
  
"you guys"  
  
"Pietro" Pietro picked her up and took her inside and set her on the couch then he took off and jumped in the jeep.  
  
"hey wait" Agony ran to the front door but was to late they were already gone.  
  
"stupid boys" she sat on the couch and watched TV, what were they making such a big deal about any ways this country never ceases to amaze her. 


	12. Presents and Food

Disclaimer: still don't own x-men evo though do own Agony an' Oxinite  
Chapter 12  
Presents and Food  
  
The brotherhood burst into the house carrying boxes and bags, Agony watched them from the ceiling as they looked for her. She noiselessly slipped down and took her form again.  
  
"hi" all of them jumped at her voice.  
  
"damn girl don't do that yo"  
  
"sorry I could not resist"  
  
"happy birthday" Freddy picked her up into a big hug. When he put her down she was surrounded by the boys they ushered her to the couch where they had piled the presents.  
  
"guys you really didn't have to"  
  
"oh just open them yo" Agony sighed and realized they wern't going to give up she reached for a black box. She ripped off the paper it was a magazine. She opened it and threw it across the room.  
  
"oh sorry yo that's mine" toad retrieved the magazine  
  
"ignore him open this one" Freddy handed her a brightly wrapped package she opened it. Inside was a stuffed cat, she picked it up and hugged it to her chest.  
  
"thank you, its so cute"  
  
"your welcome"  
  
"mine next yo" Toad handed her a package wrapped in green paper, she took off the paper and opened the box she pulled out a lacy piece of cloth, then gave toad a look of you wish.  
  
"shop lifting at Victoria secret"  
  
"you know me to well yo, now why not owww" Toad was knocked into a wall by Lance.  
  
"here" he gave her a package wrapped in blue, she opened it, inside was the newest Poe cd.  
  
"how did you know"  
  
"you only sing it everyday in the shower I swear I know angry johny by heart"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"saving the best for last little sister" even though they were not related it she still loved it when they called her that.  
  
"don't know did I"  
  
"find out for yourself" he gingerly handed her a baby blue box with hole in the top, she pulled the top off the box and gasped. Inside a little kitten was curled into a ball when the light hit it the little kitten stretched and looked at Agony. Agony could hardly contain her excitement the cat was a little Persian fluff ball. She picked it up and held it close to her.  
  
"thank you oh thank you"  
  
"hey anything for you" she got up and with one arm hugged Pietro then the other boys.  
  
"thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me"  
  
"hey no big you mean a lot to us"  
  
"yeah we love to see you happy"  
  
"plus yo your a lot oww" Fred hit Toad on the head  
  
"so whats her name"  
  
"Rosarita"  
  
"that's pretty yo, please don't hit me"  
  
"yeah now I'm gonna go make dinner" Agony skipped into the kitchen Rosarita on her shoulder.  
  
"definitely worth it just to see the look on her face"  
  
"oh yes now lets go help with dinner" all the boys went into the kitchen and started to help Agony cook, at about 8:00 they all settled down to watch TV.  
  
"hey guess who we ran into to in our drive way"  
  
"who?"  
  
"Remy"  
  
"Remy oh crap love to stay and chat but I.. uh.. I gotta go to bed yeah um okay I'm a crappy liar I'm going on a date with Remy" she looked at the ground  
  
"Sis hes dangerous I really don't like you hanging out with him" Lance said concern actually in his voice, Agony looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"please let me go" Lance tried to look away but the spell was cast.  
  
"oh all right but I want you home by midnight no later"  
  
"okay thanks" she hugged him and ran upstairs Rosarita right behind her.  
  
"do you really think it's a good idea yo"  
  
"hell no but I can't resist the eyes"  
  
"awww man how can you just let he go out of this house with him were supossed to protect her"  
  
"I know Pietro but I did not promise that we would not watch over her"  
  
"oh yeah now that's what I'm talkin about yo"  
  
"well suit up and trail them" Everyone left the living room to get changed.  
  
Agony got to her room and picked up Rosarita, she walked in and just as he promised there on her bed was a dress. She put the cat on her bed and picked up the dress it was black, with spaghetti straps and beautiful sheer material on the bottom. She took off her costume and put on the dress she loved the way it swished around her, the sheer black fabric dancing across her legs. She looked at her clock it was 8:30 she sat down at her mirror and brushed her hair she eventually decided to do it up. It was almost 9:00 when she finished her hair was piled on her head in a curly bun as two loose strands curled around her face. She was ready she gave her cat a good bye kiss before she left the room she came down stairs to see the boys sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"bye guys"  
  
"remember 12:00"  
  
"yes sir, bye" Agony went outside and sat on the porch then she got bored and floated her self up to the roof as she watched the stars. She heard the sound of an engine, she looked down to see Remy walking up to the door rose in hand she floated down behind him. He didn't realize she was there until she tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see her looking at him.  
  
"bonjour"  
  
"hola"  
  
"y' look nice"  
  
"so do you"  
  
"here you are madmoiselle" he gave her the rose, she smiled and took it.  
  
"gracias"  
  
"now fo' d' next present" he pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gold choker with an emerald pendant, she gasped.  
  
"Remy its beautiful"  
  
"oui but it would look better on y'" he picked it up out of the box and fastened it around her neck.  
  
"thank you"  
  
"your welcome come on Remy got a surprise fo' y'" he led her to a red convertible.  
  
"you took scotts car"  
  
"shh he don know he spendin d' night wit jean"  
  
"you are going to be in so much trouble"  
  
"not if I don't get caught" he opened the door for her, she stepped in and sat down almost instantly Remy was in the drivers seat and they were taking off. Little did they know that a certain jeep followed close behind them. Remy stopped at a park it was completely deserted, he opened her door for her and led her down a path to a clearing. Inside the clearing was a little pond next to it was a blanket spread out on it were all her favorite foods.  
  
"oh Remy"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"its beautiful" they sat down and ate and talked. Remy told her about his time with the x- men a little about his past and some of his fav things. She told him about her friends and family back in Spain and about her new family with the brotherhood.  
  
"are y' happy der"  
  
"yeah I am they make me feel loved and wanted"  
  
"didn't y' git dat at d' x-men"  
  
"not really besides you I really didn't connect with anyone there"  
  
"y' might be able t' try again"  
  
"Remy we've been over this I don't want to go back I like where I am, sure it might be inconvenient for us but I really like it there and please" he cut her off  
  
"shhh chere it was just a rhetorical question I was just askin fo' d' sake o' askin I love y' who cares if the situation is messed up I will always find a way to be with you"  
  
"Remy I love you" she hugged him, he pulled her closer to him until their bodys were pressed against each other. In the bushes Fred had to sit on Pietro to keep him from killing Remy.  
  
"don't ever leave me"  
  
"I won't chere I promise" she looked up at him and their lips met in a passionate kiss until they were knocked to the ground by a tremor. After that the boys lost it Lance separated them with a tremor as Fred pinned Remy to a tree. Pietro raced over to Agony.  
  
"what were you thinking he is an x-man not to mention a womanizer skirt chasser you name it"  
  
"Pietro I can take care of my self"  
  
"your only fourteen you shouldn't be making out with guys"  
  
"what were you doing when you were fourteen" the color drained from Pietro's face.  
  
"your never going out again" he hugged her to him his face still pale. Agony laughed.  
  
"okay I'll go home but at least let me say goodbye" they relented a little but stayed close enough to where they could rip them apart if necessary.  
  
"well dis as' been interestin"  
  
"yeah sorry bout this"  
  
"don worry about it chere Remy see y' later" he kissed her hand and smiled at her  
  
"y' better go before Pietro goes insane"  
  
"bye" she kissed him on the cheek and left in the direction of the brotherhood. Remy smiled to himself and went in the opposite direction.  
  
A/N: major symbolism in that last thing get it she went to the brotherhood and he went in the opposite direction signifying how they are on different side different directions yeah I really need sleep right now so I just like pointing out stupid things bye bye. 


	13. Magneto

Disclaimer: I own Agony and Oxinite but everything else belongs to Marvel   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Oxinite woke up to the sun shining on her face she covered her eyes.  
  
"damn sun go away" the sun was instantly shrouded in darkness.  
  
"okay that was weird" she got out of bed and changed into black pants and a dark purple tank top. She walked down stairs the sun was still dark, she went into the kitchen to see everyone staring at the sun.  
  
"wonder what happened?"  
  
"we don't know one minuet the sun was shining the next it was dark"  
  
"thanks like I didn't already know that Scott"  
  
"well you asked"  
  
"what ever so you think its natural?"  
  
"definitely not the solar eclipse isn't scheduled for a few more years"  
  
"right Jean so what do you think it is a satellite?" the professor wheeled in.  
  
"no I don't believe so miss Oxinite"  
  
"then what is it professor?"  
  
"this morning did you want the sun to go away"  
  
"um....yeah it woke me up why?"  
  
"I believe your powers have evolved and this is your doing"  
  
"can I reverse it?"  
  
"maybe just concentrate on bringing the shadows away" she stared at the sun and concentrated the shadows started to recede until the sun shown brightly.  
  
"wow cool"  
  
"hey guys who turned the sun back on?"  
  
"your girlfriend Daniels"  
  
"wow cool" he sat down at the table she joined him and they ate.  
  
"alright all of you Magneto is acting up again we need to confront him, finish your breakfast and suit up the jet leaves in thirty minuets" the professor left.  
  
"awwww man I had planz tozay"  
  
"yeah like total bummer"  
  
they finished their breakfasts and left. Oxinite changed into her black uniform with the X shoulder pads. She walked down to the launch pad and got into the jet she sat next to Evan.  
  
"so where do you think we are going?"  
  
"don't know Ev but I hope somewhere warm" Evan rolled his eyes as the jet took off.  
  
EARLIER THAT DAY.  
  
Agony was sitting on the roof when she saw Magneto go into the house. She slipped out of her cloths and into the floor boards above his head. The guys stood up straight in a line.  
  
"I like what you have done with the place but you have proved yourself capable of success you may join my team"  
  
the boys smiled.  
  
"now pack your things we leave immediately" the boys raced off she went into her room and threw on some cloths. She went into Pietro's room.  
  
"whats going on?"  
  
"we get to join magnetos new team do you know what this means?"  
  
"um.. no"  
  
"that means no running out of food no more rickety old house we get to live the good life"  
  
"but I like it here"  
  
"you'll like it there too"  
  
"he said only you guys could go"  
  
"don't worry he'll let you so grab your things" she walked up to her room and Rosarita jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"hey girl looks like were out of here" she grabbed her costume and some cloths then went down stairs.  
  
"who are you?" the man towered over her.  
  
"Agony"  
  
"what are your powers?"  
  
"I can manipulate water"  
  
"mmmmm? So what use are you to me"  
  
"well I can cook"  
  
"you are of no use come boys we must be going" the brotherhood stopped.  
  
"were not going unless she goes"  
  
"fine bring her she will be a decoration" she started to seethe she brought her hands up and blasted magneto into the house.  
  
"why you sexist bastard" she slammed him again with water she concentrated the water and froze it around his body.  
  
"perhaps you are of some use" he broke out of the ice and picked her up with a magnetic field and threw her into an orb it closed.  
  
"are you coming?" they got into the other orbs and took off. They reached the base and Agony was still locked in the orb.  
  
"let me out you jerk I swear I will kill you let me oooooop" she fell to the floor.  
  
"get up miss Agony we have a job"  
  
"look if you think I'll work for you you must be nuts"  
  
"do you really have a choice you left the x-men and your only other family is here your real parents think your dead"  
  
"I'll make it on my own I wont work for some one who insults me"  
  
"he insults everyone shiela" an orange haired boy came up and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"just ignore him come on I'll give you the tour"  
  
"no Pyro we have a mission" Pyro sighed and led her into the orb and got in him self. She felt the orb move.  
  
"where are we going?"  
  
"well bucket head said something bout getting the x-men's attention"  
  
"the x-men?"  
  
"yeah don know I just do the work you might want to change" she created a wall of water between them.  
  
"aww your no fun"  
  
"pervert" she changed into her costume and withdrew the wall.  
  
"so whats your name shiela?"  
  
"Agony yours?" she sat on the ground.  
  
"John"  
  
"nice to meet you"  
  
"likewise so you got a special someone?"  
  
"yeah but I have to fight him"  
  
"he an x-man?"  
  
"yup but hes a cute one"  
  
"but they have no cute girls sept maybe this one but she left after a while"  
  
"ohhh?"  
  
"yeah did some spying"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yeah then the short one with claws caught me" she smirked.  
  
"wolverine"  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing so how long does this take?" the orb landed.  
  
"answer your question?" she rolled her eyes and got out of the orb.  
  
"so what do we do now?"  
  
"well shiela either boss man is going to come up with some plan or leave us"  
  
"great odds" John shrugged his shoulders. Magneto floated down in front of them.  
  
"all right we have a job and that is to beat the x-men now we will do a dramatic entrance, you girl"  
  
"I have a name you know"  
  
"fine fine you will create some water thing make it dramatic"  
  
"what ever"  
  
"and the rest of you do something I will give the signal" Magneto's new team went into an abandoned building.  
  
"so we just sit here?"  
  
"yup until boss man takes this thing apart"  
  
"great" she sat on one of the boxes until she heard the metal creak.  
  
"look alive mates looks like we got x-men"  
  
"no shit moron" the metal around them disassembled and circled around them. She created a water wave behind them. She flipped up to where she was riding the wave. The others moved out and started to battle Agony rode the wave knocking out a legion of x-men including, Rogue, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. She looked around and spotted Remy running from a flame tiger. She moved the wave over the tiger extinguishing it.  
  
"eh shiela that was a perfectly good tiger"  
  
"oh well" she dissipated the wave and landed on the ground in front of Remy.  
  
"bonjour when y' start workin fo' mags"  
  
"today"  
  
"why?"  
  
"they went so I went no big"  
  
"chere y' don know what dat man capable of he could hurt you"  
  
"Remy I'll be fine I can take care of myself"  
  
"scuse me for interrupting your moment but shiela I kinda gotta knock him out" she raised her hand and sent Pyro into the wall he got up and left leaving her and Remy all alone.  
  
"looks like we be alone"  
  
"looks like it" his arms went around her waist and his lips met hers. The sounds of battle were all around them but none of it mattered they were together. She heard Pietro call her name and Remy heard the professor calling in his head.  
  
"I gotta go"  
  
"chere I don want t' loose y'"  
  
"and you wont" she kissed him again and left.  
  
"alright already I'm coming" she walked out from behind the building and found Magneto tapping his foot.  
  
"miss Agony I will not tolerate you coercing with the enemy"  
  
"what ever" she walked past him he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"we will settle this back at the base" he threw her down to the ground but Pietro caught her.  
  
"you really pissed him off"  
  
"good cause he pisses me off"  
  
"trust me its not smart to piss him off"  
  
"like he would hurt me"  
  
Magneto backhanded her across the room.  
  
"what were you thinking?" she stood up licking her bleeding lip.  
  
"that my boyfriend and I were together"  
  
"your boyfriend well he can join you cause your all going to hell"  
  
"common knowledge bucket head" he smacked her again she fell to the floor but got right back up.  
  
"god you hit like a girl" she was sent into the wall he held his hand up crushing her body into the wall.  
  
"I was right you are just a decoration to be looked at not heard"  
  
"you gasp arrogant little gasp bastard"  
  
"finding it hard to breath?" she started gasping for breath but he did not let up. She tried to stay defiant but blacked out from lack of oxygen. He let her fall to the ground.  
  
"I have no use of you" her floated her up and out the door past the brotherhood who followed him.  
  
"what happened to her?"  
  
"a lesson to you all double cross me and I will kill you"  
  
"she's not dead is she dad?"  
  
"no but when her oxygen runs out she will be" the Brother hood all got up and started to advance on Magneto but he kept them back with a magnetic force field. He put her into a pod like thing then wiped her memories. He pushed a button on a panel and the pod closed he pushed another button and the tube went into the wall only to be blasted out of the base into space. The brotherhood ran to the window.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO Magneto what did you do?"  
  
"set an example my young Avalanche which you will come to under stand" Magneto walked away and Fred burst into tears.  
  
"how could he do that to our little sister?" Fred walked into his room and shut the door. A state of gloom over took Asteroid M as the realization of what happened set in. Fred soon left the team and became a professional wrestler. Pietro stayed on the team but hated his dad from that day forward. Toad left the team and joined back with Mystique. Colossus realized how evil Magneto was and left the team joining the x-men. When Colossus told Remy, Remy spent days in his room until he finally came out and went into overly cocky mode flirting with everyone but never falling for some one. Pyro stayed with magneto but often broke his rules. Avalanche taught himself how to use the computer on Asteroid M and searched the empty space over and over again until he became obsessed and does nothing else. Rosarita was killed by magneto when she attacked him. And that leads us into the next chapter of my x-men saga when they have grown up some and still going strong in Destined Shadows. 


End file.
